You Are My Greatest Dream Come True
by Hollister.Co.Babe
Summary: They were together for two years only for their relationship along with their friendship. Nearly a year later, things start to get better. But for every step forward, there is a step backwards. Full summary, trailer, and teaser inside!
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my new multi-chapter story. This first part is just a trailer as well as a teaser. Review and I will post the first real chapter. BTW I own nothing. **

_Summary:_

_They were together for two years only for there relationship along with their friendship. A year later, things start to get better. But for every step forward, there is a step backwards. She just wants her greatest dream to come true. He just wants to know her true feelings. Will life bring them together or tear them apart? NILEY!_

_**Trailer:**_

**She had everything she ever dreamed of. Well with the exception of him**

_Shows Miley rocking out on stage_

**All he wanted was to have her back**

_Shows a dark curly haired boy reaching over and placing his finger on a picture of Miley _

**He writes a duet that rekindles their friendship**

_Shows them singing "Before the Storm" together_

**They get to talking**

_Shows the boy and girl talking in the back of the tour bus_

**But he brings up the past freaking her out**

_Shows Miley getting in the car and driving off with tears in her eyes_

**Will they be able to finally be together like before? **

_Flashbacks to the two dark haired teens hand in hand walking off a tour bus_

**Or will things never be the same? **

Miley's POV

It's been a few months full of silence since the last time I really saw him and it's all my fault. After the concert in Texas, we got to talking. For hours we talked about everything, including my recent breakup with my now ex. However I left out the real reason behind the breakup. Him. He was the one who made me realize I was just using Justin to fill the void in my heart that Prince Charming had left. Of course I couldn't tell him that. These details would ruin all the work we both had done to get back on speaking terms. So yeah, I may be in love with him and feel that he could be the one, but I am not ruining this friendship. It's more important to have him as my best friend then to test the waters and lose him once again to the storm. But me and my big mouth cost me to lose him. The one thing I swore I'd never do again. And it was all on accident. We were sitting on his tour bus in the back room talking when he mentioned our past together. I couldn't revisit those times so I literally told him to "shove it" and that he was the reason I left then and the reason I was leaving then and there. I stormed out. Right into my car and drove to my hotel. For hours I cried. My wounds had reopened just enough for him to pour the salt into them and let them burn. That was the last time I had really talked to him, as I went on location to film a movie. Sure he came to Georgia and tried to mend our friendship but I just was still too heartbroken. He left without even saying a word. Not that he didn't try, I just couldn't face him again. My old feelings were rising like a volcano just waiting to explode. Every time I saw his gorgeous smile with those dreamy eyes, I knew the lava was rising higher. I sat in my bed every night until I was scheduled to return to LA, thinking about how a person who cause me so much pain, could make me feel so amazing. The only conclusion I could draw was that I was in love with the cute sensitive one that I met at that pediatric AIDS benefit three beautiful years ago.

By the way I didn't want to mention names yet even though the JoBros did appear on Hannah Montana so they would could be in the story legally. Hint Hint if you didn't get it yet. LOL. So leave reviews. I love feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I wrote this way faster than I was planning and I'm leaving on vacation soon so I wanted to go ahead and post it. Hope you like. I will warn you that the first part sucks compared to the ending. Feedback is greatly appreciated!!!! Thanks to the one person who reviewed the first chapter. And to those of you who put up it on story alert or favorite list. Now, enjoy!!!!!!**

It's so great to be home. I'm in a car on my way back to my house. The weather is so hot, but I guess that's Southern California for you. I sure did not miss this heat while I was filming. I look out the window only to see the last thing I wanted to see. Their old house. The house that holds so many of my best and worst memories. Immediately, I turn my head. They may not live there anymore but since the break up, I have made it a mission to avoid it at all costs. Finally we pull into my driveway and towards my wing of the house. The driver picks up my luggage and carries it in. I follow closely behind him. I can't wait to see my dad. Unfortunately the rest of my family was spread across the country. My brothers off on some tour. My sisters and mother back in Franklin.  
"Hey Bud!" Dad says coming towards me and embracing me in a hug.  
"I missed your hugs," I manage to spit out as he squeezes me tightly. He finally lets me go and we head into the living area.  
"So I have a surprise for you," he stops just before turning the corner. I look at him perplexed. "How do you feel about going on tour?"  
"Tour? I just got home. Plus I don't have any new music," I say.  
"I know you just got home, but I think you'll like this tour. And you do have a new song," he explains.  
"Just got his daughter back Daddy say what?" I ask.  
"You and Nick. You're duet. The tour company wants you to join them to perform it. As well as a few other of your songs," he explains.  
"Daddy, I don't think I can," I fight back tears forming in my eyes as his name is mentioned. I walk into the living area not even noticing the group formed on the couch just staring at me as I turn on the stereo.  
"Miley," a familiar quirky voice says. I stop dead in my tracks. Finger still on the play button.  
"Joe?" I question without turning around.  
"The one and only," he says. I giggle at his cockiness turning around. My eyes bug out when I see the entire family there just staring at me. Nick, the only one avoiding eye contact.  
"You didn't?" I question my dad.  
"Sorry Bud but I thought this would be the only way to get you to go. It's a great oppurtunity and I know you'll regret not going," Dad explains.  
"Ugh!" I complain before bursting off to my room. Why did he bring them here?I know why and it's working. I can't say no now. What is with them that makes me lose a backbone and give in. Is it their gorgeous curly brown hair? Is it their smiles? Or is it him? It has to be him. And everybody knows it. I would do anything for him. I would even die for him. Ugh! Why does he do this to me? I decide to just lay down for a little bit. But before I do so, there is a knock on my door.  
"Go away!" I scream. Instead of leaving the visitor opens my door and comes in.  
"Not this time," the now intruder says.  
"Please. Just go," I beg Nick trying not to show that I had been crying. He shuts the door behind him and comes towards me.  
"Have you been crying?" he asks sincerely. I lay there speechless. "You have been, haven't you? Miles please just sit up so we can talk." I feel a hand rubbing my back. It feels so right. I fight the urge to lay there and let him rub my back and sit up.  
"Are you happy now?" I question.  
"No. Not really. I can't be happy if your sad," he says in his mature beyond his age voice.  
"Oh come on," I sigh.  
"Its true," he defends himself.  
"Why? We aren't together anymore. You shouldn't care. After everything that has happened, I don't desserve to have you are," I rant. Emotions completely taking me over.  
"How can you say that? You are still the bestest friend I have ever had. You are my girl. Whether you really are or not," he says all in one breathe. Did he really just say all of that?  
"How can you say that after our break up? After everything we've gone through this last year. We've had feud after feud and now this. The song was one thing. I know you wrote a long time ago and I doubt those feelings still exist," I ramble on.  
"They do," he whispers interrupting my train of thought.  
"Is that why you want me to go on tour with you?" I ask utterly shocked.  
"Maybe," he says moving timidly away from me.  
"Do you not remember what happened the last tour we were on together? We lost everything we were to each other," I remind him.  
"But I know what went wrong now. It's all I have thought about since we talked that night on my bus. I know what went wrong and I will never ever let it happen again. I won't," he says moving beside me again.  
"We are A-Listers now. We aren't your average 16 year olds. We never will be. How do I know you aren't the same as you were that December?" I ask kind of rudely. But he must have realized what I was getting towards.  
"I know what you want to say so just say it," he responds.  
"Fine. You let fame get to your head. You didn't live like you were at the bottom. You lived like you were at the top. The one thing you swore you never would do. No matter what you promised you would still be that Jersey boy I knew and loved. You changed. And you changed for the worst Nicholas," I yell immediately regretting what just came out of my lips. We sit there silent for a moment. Neither of us knowing quite what to say.  
"Sorry...." I am immediately cut off.  
"You are right. I knew I was at the top and I was enjoying it. A little too much. My ego was at an all time high. I wanted everything and I wanted that instant. The fame DID get to me. And with it, I lost the one thing I really cared about," he says. I see tears forming around his eyes. I have never seen him cry. In the years I've known him and all the time we have spent together, he has never cried. Not once.  
"And what was that?" I ask needing to know if my suspicions were right.  
"You. And I desserved it," he says. I hug him knowing he's on the edge of crying.  
"I will never be truly gone," I tell him. We sit there hugging each other for five full minutes. It feels so great to be back in those strong arms again.  
"Can we ever be together like we used to be?" Nick asks me, my head still in his shoulders.  
"I hope so," I blurt out not thinking.  
"So you'll go?" he questions.  
"Yeah," I give in.  
"Really?" he asks pullig away.  
"Yeah. I couldn't miss an oppurtunity to be with my best friend 24/7," I answer. He backs away. "What?"  
"Best friends?" he questions.  
"Huh?" I ask back.  
"Could we ever be more?" Nick responds. Dang he is ballsy. But I guess that is what I love about him. He doesn't care what others think, he speaks his mind.  
"Yeah, but isn't too soon?" I say. Before I know it, his lips are attacking mine. I guess that's my answer.  
"I love you. I always have," Nick says.  
"I never stopped loving you," I say. Ugh! Why am I being so mushy. Oh yeah. Just another thing that Prince Charming does to me. It's so weird to be back with him. Yes this is all I've dreamed about. The day we'd be one again. But I never thought this day would come today.  
"So. How long are you going to be in LA?" I ask biting my tongue. I know how bust he is.  
"Let's not talk about that now," Nick brushes of the question. I stare him down until he breaks. A craft I have mastered over the time we've spent together. "Fine just until tomorrow morning?"  
"What?! You tell me that you want me back. You get me back. All knowig that we will only be in the same town today. You're leaving tomorrow?!" I exclaim.  
"Chill. Cause you are coming with me?" he tries to calm me down. "You asked how long I'm in LA. Not how long I'm in California. You, my brothers, and I leave for rehersal in San Diego tomorrow," he explains.  
"Wait. Tomorow? How did you know I'd agree to the tour?" I ask.  
"We know you to well. I know you to well. There was not a chance that you'd say no if we were all here. Your Dad and my Dad have been planning this since I came to Georgia. I knew I needed to win you back and this is how I planned to do it," Nick says.  
"And I have the wacky plans," I tease.  
"At least mine have a shot at actually working," he taunts back earning a slap on the shoulder.  
"I missed this so much," I announce.  
"Me too," Nick adds. We hug and head back to the living area.  
"So you in?" Kevin asks breaking the silence.  
"Yeah," I answer.  
"That's great," everyone says at once.  
"So I would say that I need to go unpack but if I'm leaving tomorrow, that would be foolish," I joke breaking the tension rising. I glance over at Nick and smile. He looks up with a huge grin.  
"Hold on. You two just smiled at each other," Kevin says. "What happened?"  
"We're good now," Nick explains.  
"Are you dating again? Will I see you more again?" Frankie asks innocently. Nick and I nervously laugh.  
"Oh my," My Dad says. He looks over at the other set of parents.  
"You are," Joe says a little late. Everyone else knew long before he said anything.  
"No. Really?" Nick tells Joe slightly irritated.  
"Yeah," Joe says still oblivious. Once again everyone laughs. Sometimes I swayer he has the intelligience of a five year old.  
"Joe," I say.  
"Yeah," he responds.  
"Shut up?" I can't keep a straight face as the words come out of my mind.  
"Why?" Joe questions truly perplexed.  
"Trust me. You're not the sharpest tool in the shed," I explain. He sits there with a blank face causing all of us to laugh. Then suddenly his eyes light up.  
"You're so dead," he says throwing me over his shoulder. I playfully scream as he runs and throws me into the pool. I notice Nick standing beside Joe witha grin a mile wide. Everyone else is standing around waiting to see what happens next.  
"Do you want some help?" Nick asks his smile getting even bigger.  
"Please," I deviously say. He reaches his hand out and I grab it to pull him in. Joe helps by pushing him a little. Soon it is just he and I in the pool.  
"Ugh! Now I'm soaking wet," Nick states as he gets out.  
"That makes two of us," I tell him grabbing a couple of towels from the pool house and handing one to him.  
"Yeah but unlike you, I don't have any other clothes," he says.  
"I think I can help you there," I grab his hand and pull him all the way to my closet. I open one of the doors grabbing as far back as I can. My hands reappear dragging a chest.  
"What's that?" Nick questions.  
"Oh just everything I've ever gotten from you," I shrug not tryig to make a big deal out of it. I reach in and find a pair of jeans and a white tee.  
"I can't believe you have it all still," he says in awe.  
"Why wouldn't I?" I respond.  
"I don't know," he replies. I grab his hand and lead him to the couch.  
"This was a chest my grandad gave me to put mementos from when a dream came true. I was always his dreamer. Now I have had many come true but you are my greatest dream come true," I explain.  
"Miley Ray, you never cease to amaze me," Nick says leanin into kiss me. A moment later, we break away. Wow. Now I know what I have been looking for the last few months. More like who I was looking for. It was him. It was Nick. He was the one who I always compared any other boy to.

**Please leave feedback. **


End file.
